Ministry of Interior (Jinavia)
The Ministry of Interior is the implementing body of the domestic politics in the Holy Empire of Jinavia, seen as security and crime prevention. It also deals with the regulation of religion allowed or tolerated in Jinavia and the relationship between Imperial State and Princely fedus. The Ministry of Interior is a complex structure, articulated at the central level with 5 departments, and with peripheral Prefectures, Gendarmerie Provincial Commands and Public Rescue Service commands. The Minister and the Deputy Ministers are the most political part. It is the policy line that drives the mission of the Ministry as a guarantee of political freedoms in the Empire. Public Security duties Guaranteeing public security and order is the main mission carried out by the Ministry of Interior through prevention and repression activities in a range of fields, including counterterrorism, transport security, fight against drug trafficking and sports event security. Fight against organized crime and associations of mafia involves patrol and prevention activities, judicial police investigation, special programmes for both co-operative witnesses management and most wanted fugitives investigations leading to their capture. As far as national internal and external security is concerned, great importance is attached to intelligence activity required for maintaining public order, combating terrorism, fighting against high-tech crime and providing support to Imperial Security Department. The National Observatory on Sports Events is an ad hoc body established with the aim of preventing and repressing acts of violence taking place during sports events. Fight against illegal immigration Fight against non-Colonial and non-Dominion immigration is a significant contribution to security of the Empire. It is carried out through activities involving coordination of border controls and management and strict control of foreign residing in the country. Action to combat illegal immigration involves development and adoption of measures and initiatives targeting immigration dynamics. The Central Directorate for Immigration is set to develope strategies to counter immigration and dealing with any issue arising from the presence of foreign nationals on the national territory. The Directorate is in charge of gathering and analysing information on measures taken to monitor, prevent and fight against immigration by sea and by land. Handling of immigrants leaving on the national territory is entrusted to the immigration centres falling within the responsibility of the Department for Religion and Immigration. Asylum and refugees Aliens who, being outside the country of former habitual residence, are unable to return owing to the well-founded fear of being persecuted for reasons of nationality or political opinion, can apply for asylum by submitting an application for the recognition of ‘refugee status’. Acts of persecution are: * Acts that, on account of their nature or frequency, are serious to such an extent to be considered a serious violation of fundamental natural rights; * When various measures add up to a serious impact on the individual. Examples of acts of persecution: acts of physic violence, judicial actions or criminal sanctions that are excessive, acts specifically aimed against minors. Defending the Imperial Regime In order to ensure the safety of Imperial regime, Jinavia has to be a sort of "open prison" for all those who oppose the Holy Jinavian Empire: the Ministry of Interior, the Gendarmerie, the court system and the Ministry of Justice, as well as several other government organization on occasional roles, co-operate in order to reach this goal, but the overall leading task is vested in the Ministry of Interior. However, under emergency conditions, all the opponents may be brought before military courts. A number of laws are issued in order to regulate the repression and the political dialect, like the Law of Security of State, which regarded illegal propaganda or labour strikes as military rebellion, the Law for the Repression of the Masonry and Communism, and the Law for the Repression of Banditry and Terrorism. Furthermore, the Tribunal for the eradication of Freemasonry and Communism is established within the High Court of Justice. The anti-system parties and trade unions are illegal, and their activists and leaders can be imprisoned or executed; the extrajudicial executions of members of the guerrillas and their supporters are routinely performed. Freemasonry Freemasonry and other similar secret associations are contrary to law. Any mason is deemed guilty of the crime of rebellion. Being a mason is automatically punishable by a minimum jail term of 12 years. Masons of the higher degrees are deemed guilty of ‘Aggravated Circumstances’, and usually face the death penalty: they are considered as willing members of the conspiracy against the Empire. According to the official Imperial Doctrine, the pacifistic virus begins by Freemasonry: is then transmitted to the masses of society by the evil influence. The legislative instrument which regulates contrast to Freemasonry is the Law for the Repression of Freemasonry. State of siege The state of siege is a legislative mechanism that "Constitutio de Salute Rei Publicae" of 1948 framed in order to allow the transfer of police powers of civil authority to the military authorities, the establishment of military courts and the extension of police powers. It can be implemented on part of the territory, after deliberation by the Council of Ministers and signed by the Emperor, when there is imminent danger of an armed insurrection or war. During the state of siege there is a transfer of authority from civilian to military authorities. The extension of the state of siege beyond 24 days is subject to the approval of the House of Nobles. Declaration and approval The state of siege may be declared in cases of imminent danger resulting from: * War; * An armed insurrection. The state of siege is declared by a decree of the Emperor, upon proposal of the Prime Minister and consent of Council of Ministers. The decree designates the territory to which it applies and determines its duration: the extension of the state of siege beyond twenty-four days must be authorized by the House of Nobles. The authorization must be the result of a vote on a specific text proposed by the government or on a government statement referring to the state of siege. In a debate for the application of state of siege, each group has a talk time of one hour, after the intervention of the Government, unless otherwise decided by the President. A talk time of ten minutes is allocated to the member not belonging to any group that is made up in the first debate. Enrollment of speech are made by the presidents of groups, which indicate the President of the Chamber the order in which they want the speakers to be called and the duration of their interventions. Effects of state of siege The military authority overrides civil authority in the exercise of general police powers. Military courts become competent for crimes against the security of the State. The enjoyment of certain rights is suspended: the freedom of home, the press, assembly, movement. The military authority has the right to declare a curfew, make searches day and night in the homes of citizens, move away the convicts but also suspicious individuals or those who simply do not have their homes in places subject to martial law, ordering the surrender of weapons and ammunition to carry out their research and their removal or prohibit publications and meetings which they consider likely to excite or maintain the disorder. State-religion relations The Ministry of Interior is responsible for entertaining relations with religions’ bodies, with the exceptions of Roman Catholic and Orthodox Churches, and ensures the compliance with the principles of the Jinavian values. Relation between State and religions Relations between Imperial State and Imperial Church, governed by the Foundation Constitutions, are regulated by a legislation arising from the Emperor itself. The Canon Law is a part of the complex of imperial law. The Foundation Constitutions provide that the State and the Imperial Church are, each within its proper order, autonomous and responsible, and their relations are regulated by the common purpose of life. The Ministry of the Interior fulfils the sensitive task, mediating between the interests of different codes, each designed to rule different situations with the same needs. This activity virtually consists in granting legal status to Church bodies. Non-Imperial religions The Empire provides that religious denominations are equally free before the law and have the right to organize themselves according to their own by laws as long as they are not in contrast with Imperial laws. Their relation with the State is regulated by a legislation based on agreements with their representatives. The right to religious practice allows Jinavian citizens, foreign nationals and stateless people to disseminate and exercise one’s own faith, provided that rituals are not contrary to public morality or are not blasphemous. For foreign religions with the exception of Roman Catholic and Orthodox Church, which are always in accordance to the Imperial Church, is applied the set of rules on admitted faiths. As to the confessions having entered into an ad hoc agreement with the Empire, the standard set of rules is replaced by the rules implementing these agreements. Minorities Given the presence in Jinavia of different minority groups having ethnic, religious or linguistic features which differ from the rest of the population, the Ministry of Interior is responsible for the protection of ‘old-established minorities’ who predominantly live in the eastern mountain border areas. Regions where these groups are traditionally established enjoy a different degree of administrative autonomy and minorities are granted different forms of protection. Public Rescue Service The Public Rescue Service is in charge of rescue service to ensure public safety in the event of fires, natural disasters, accidents and disastrous events. The Ministry of Interior is responsible for providing public rescue service in the event of fire fighting and prevention operations, natural disasters and great disastrous events all over the national territory, through the Public Rescue Service, a State organised body governed by civil law, working within the Department for Public Rescue Service and Civil Defence. It carries out civil defence functions through the setting up of a National Plan for Civil Defence which defines risks, explores possible scenarios and identifies measures to be adopted. The National Plan represents the general directive for developing both plans worked out by agencies supplying essential services and 280 Provincial Plans drown up by Prefects. Organization The offices of the Ministry of the Interior can be classified according to the following breakdown: * According to jurisdiction: ** Central Offices: located at the Ministry headquarters in Saint Basilsburg, with jurisdiction throughout the national territory, for matters assigned to each; ** Peripheral Offices: spread locally, with jurisdiction limited to a particular territory (district), it includes, for example, the local governors, the local Directions of Public Rescue Service, the Provincial Commands of Gendarmerie * In relation to the scope of responsibilities ** General offices: carrying out an activity extended to all sectors of the Ministry; ** Special Offices: having only a limited number of powers in the administration of the powers of the Ministry of the Interior. Staff offices Staff offices are those offices, bureaus and other departments that work in conjunction with the Minister. They represent the instruments available to Minister to enforce his actions within the Ministry and on top level. Cabinet of Minister The Cabinet of Minister is the administration translated into political office is working with the Minister for the effective and functional definition of the objectives of the Administration, the elaboration of public policies, the evaluation of their implementation and related communication activities. Takes care of the fitting political summit with the Administration. In order to constitute a link between Ministry and Minister, ist structure mirrors the Ministry organization. The Cabinet consists of a Chairman, two Prime Deputy Chairman and of twelve offices, each headed by a Deputy Chairman. * Office of General Affairs: it supports the Chairman of Cabinet in the activity of the coordination offices and liaison with other offices working directly and departmental structures. The tasks of the General Affairs concern the planning and management of human resources, including labor relations, the management control and evaluation of managers assigned to the staff offices, management of the information systems of the Cabinet, the management of the archives of the Cabinet, general affairs and the organization of turns of service. * Public Order and Security Office: its powers are mostly connecting on law and order and public security and relations with the offices of the Prefecture for the affairs of political interest. Office of Legislative Affairs and Parliamentary Relations The Office deals with the legislative and planning, negotiation and drafting of legal texts. Ensures the quality of the legal language, the applicability of the rule, streamlining and simplifying legislation, impact analysis, feasibility and costs of regulation. It conducts research and consultation and cooperation with other ministerial structures. Examines the provisions submitted to the Council of Ministers and the parliamentary initiative to ensure the connection with the activities of Parliament, as well as relations with the Chancellery and other government departments. Manages the investigation and pursuit of answers to parliamentary questions. Central Offices At the central level the Ministry is organized into five departments, headed each by a Prefect Ist Class. They are organized under a functional criteria. Department of Territorial Affairs The Department of Territorial Affairs performs functions of direction, financial and logistic support and advice of Local Government bodies and Prefects. The Department also performs functions of demographic studies. The purpose of the Directorate include the supervision of the laws relating to the public health, the relief of the poor, and local government, and in particular supervision matters include the following: * Registration of births, deaths, and marriages * Drainage and sanitary matters, including cooperation in prevention of disease and enforcing the Vaccination * Baths and wash-houses * Public improvements * Artisans and labourers' dwellings * Returns of local taxation * Vigilance and powers on charity associations (in cooperation with Social Policies, Welfare and Labour Ministries) The Directorate is divided into four Directorates and five staff offices: * Office of the Head of Department * Legislative and Parliamentary Affairs Office * Office of Planning, monitoring and evaluation * Office of Organizational Development * Economic and Financial Affairs Office * Directorate for Local Government and Local Electoral Services; ** Central Inspectorate of Local Governors; * Directorate of Local Finance; * Directorate for Demographic Services. Department of Religion and Immigration The Department of Religion and Immigration performs functions and tasks in the supervision of immigration and religious worship: * Immigration; * Asylum and the granting of citizenship; * Faiths. It is divided into six Directorates: * Directorate of Immigration Policies; * Directorate for Citizenship and Minorities; * Directorate for tolerated Foreign Cults ** Anti-Sects Office * Directorate for the Administration of the Fund for Churches * Directorate for Provincial State-Church Liasons * Directorate for General Affairs and for the management of financial and material resources. Directorate of Immigration Policies The Directorate of the Immigration Policies contributes to the definition of policies by the Government. The primary objectives are those of public order, public security, the fight against illegal immigration and related crimes. The Directorate of Immigration Policies also helps to determine the migration flows of allowed foreign workers into the country and participates in the coordination of activities in the field of immigration and asylum. Illegal immigrants are welcomed into First Management Centres, in order to avoid the dispersion of the area and to enable the competent authorities to verify their identity and legal position. This control results in an expulsion. In limited cases could result in access to the procedure for applying for international protection. Those who are recipients of a deportation order are held in Temporary Detention Centres - planned and located by the Directorate and set up and managed by the relevant provinces - where they are held for a maximum period of 36 months, so that its competent authorities proceed to 'identification, validation of the detention and subsequent deportation. In the Centres are insured, in addition to the services necessary for the maintenance and support of foreigners, basic health services, freedom of worship and correspondence. The Directorate also manages the reception services at the borders, which provide information and assistance to foreigners who wish to apply for international protection or to enter for a stay longer than two months. Organization: * Office I - Planning of immigration policies ** Legal Affairs * Office II - Immigration policies in the territory ** Monitoring of policies and sector consulting * Office III - Centres of First Management, of Temporary Detention, of identification. ** Assessments reception conditions and management structures ** Monitoring attendance and handling * Office III - External relations and international immigration policies * Office IV - Asylum, special and ancillary protection * Service I documentation, communication and statistical * Service II studies and litigation Directorate for Citizenship and Minorities The Directorate for Citizenship and Minorities has as main objective to exercise control, supervision and support the exercise of freedom of non-Aryan historical minorities. Among the most significant activities of the Directorate there are the attribution of imperial nationality and the certification status of a stateless person, the giving of extraordinary contributions to the victims of terrorism and organized crime, combating early school leaving and drug addiction, the study of not-Aryan realities in Jinavia. The organization of the Directorate constits of four Office and three Services that collect and analyze the documentation of the subjects covered, carry out the duties of supervision of the activities of public and private organizations operating in the social care and litigation and legal representation of the same materials. Organization: * Office general planning * Office I - Special donations to victims of terrorism and organized crime * Office II - Protection of social fragility * Office III - Citizenship * Office IV - Non-Aryan Minorities * Service I - Supervision of the organizations working in the social * Service II - Documentation and information system * Service III - Litigation Service Directorate for tolerated Foreign Cults The Directorate for tolerated Foreign Cults monitors the observance of the actual laws on religious freedom and the regulation of foreign Cults-state relations. This is the context the work done by the Observatory on Religious Policies is one of the priority functions assigned to the Directorate. It performs tasks of study and monitoring of foreign cults in the Nazioneaese and problems generated by them. Recognition of establishments of worship is different from the Christian Churches on the approval of the appointment of ministers of religious bodies tolerated, including those Islamic, Hindu or Jewish. The government approval is intended to confer legal relevance and legitimacy of the appointment of the minister. Organization: * Office I - Policies for Religious and External Relations ** Adviser for Political Affairs and legislative * Office II - anti-sect: The Anti-Sects Office of the Ministry of Interior is intended to monitor the activities and publications of semi-legal and new sects, raise public awareness against the sectarian organizations, and serve as a resource to sects members who may wish to exit the groups. The office is part of the Directorate for tolerated Foreign Cults, and is headed by a Senior Prefect, assisted by a Major General of the Gendarmerie, a Bishop of the Imperial Christian Church and a Bishop representative of other proper Christian Churches. * Area I - Business cults non-Catholics Vice-Prefect Richard Wolf riccardo.lupo @ interno.it * Service I - Legal Affairs of the institutions of worship Department of Public Security The Department ensures the implementation of the policy of Order and Public Security and the management of technical support, even for the general needs of the Ministry of the Interior. The Department is the civilian, bureaucratic and political interface of the Gendarmerie. The Directorates are liaison units between the Gendarmerie and the rest of the Public Administration. The Department is headed by a Prefect of Ist Class, and is divided into six Directorates and a Secretariat, headed by a Senior Prefect, with the exception of the Gendarmerie. It is commanded by a Commissioner General, who is of equal rank to the Head of Department. The Head of the Department sends to the Commandant General orders and operational guidelines that the Commandant General has the duty to respect. * Secretariat of the Department of Public Security: has overall responsibility for the coordination of administrative and technical work conducted by the various departmental offices and to implement the management and direction. ** Office of Program Analysis and Documentation: attending to the preparation of ministerial directives with regard to general issues concerning the Administration of Public Security, homogenizes, audit and promotes the activities of the Central Offices of the Department, performs analytical, advisory and connection information for the central and peripheral offices for the purposes of determining the financial resources needed. ** Office of Public Order: takes care of the connection with the peripheral structures for the management of riot control and public order during major events. Designates military units to be sent for riot control and public order and rescue operations in case of public calamity, takes care of examining the phenomenon of disturbance of public order, supervision of public interest objectives, the security service foreign dignitaries visiting temporarily. * Directorate for General Affairs of the Gendarmerie; * Directorate for Anti-Drug Services; * Director of Human Resources; * Directorate for Accounting Services; * Command of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps Directorate for Anti-Mafia Services The "Anti-Mafia Directorate for Services" is an investigative body of the Department of Public Security of the Ministry of the Interior, with investigative tasks of specialized type in the fight against the mafia associations. The Directorate for Anti-Mafia Services is composed of personnel and services of the major commands of the Gendarmerie and the Department of Imperial Security. The Directorate has total autonomy in management, administration and accounting for the pursuit of its statutory objectives. Its organizational structure is determined by the Minister by decree: it is headed by a Director, chosen in turn among the officers of the Gendarmerie and senior officials of the Department of Imperial Security, who have gained specific expertise in the field. The Director is assisted by two Deputy Directors, who are responsible for overseeing respectively the operations and administrative matters. The organization consists of a central structure, divided into two major departments: * Operational Deputy Director ** Preventive Investigations ** Judicial Investigations ** International Relations for investigation purposes * Administrative Deputy Director ** Training Office ** Accounting Office ** Administration Office ** Technical Support Office and a peripheral structure, consists of 28 operational centers. Department of Public Rescue Service and Civil Defence The Department of Public Rescue Service and Civil Defence carries out the functions and duties related to public assistance, fire prevention and other activities assigned to the Corps of Imperial Fire Watch Corps and civil defence. The Department is headed by a senior civil official ranking as Prefect of First Class, but previously holding the grade of Director-General; the Deputy Head of Department is the Imperial Commissioner General od the IFWC, ranking as an Inspector General within the Public Administration. The Department is divided into ten Directorates: * Directorate for Emergency and Technical Rescue - Imperial Fire Watch Corps; * Directorate for the Prevention and Security Technology; * Directorate for Public Rescue and Civil Defence; * Directorate for Education; * Directorate for Human Resources; * Directorate for General Affairs; * Central Inspection Office; Department of Personnel Policies and Instrumental and Financial Resources Management The Department performs the functions of definition of personnel policies and management of resources, organization of central and local civil administration, takes care of the training activities, manages the general documentation and statistical documentation in support of the Ministry, coordinating the Ministry's information systems, manages the financial and material resources for the general needs of the Ministry. The Department is divided into two Directorates and three services: each of them is headed by a Senior Prefect, while the staff offices are led by a Prefect. * Cabinet Office * Office of Legislative and Parliamentary Affairs * Office of Planning, programming and management control * Public Relations and Communications * Organizational Innovation Office * Commission for career advancement * Directorate for Human Resources; * Directorate for financial and material resources. * Central Inspectorate for archiving services. * Internal Control Service * College of Public Administration of the Interior (CPAI): the College provides training, qualification, upgrade educational and cultural cooperation of the Ministry of the Interior and other national administrations. The training activity is aimed at career prefectural officials, officers and employees of the Ministry of the Interior, officials from other public administrations and officials of nations within the Sphere of Influence. The College also coordinates the training initiatives undertaken by decentralized prefectures for their employees. Peripheral Offices The Interior Ministry is structured in a complex way at the regional level, because of the tasks of local government and public policy matter which is dealt. These are the main offices: * The network of the territorial government, acting as representative offices of the Government of the Empire and Local Government. * The Provincial Commands of the Gendarmerie, depend on both the Commandant General of the Gendarmerie and the Department of Public Safety, and are tasked to ensure the provision, management and organization of all activities of the Gendarmerie in the province. The Commands are both Commands of the Gendarmerie and bodies of the Ministry of Interior. The Provincial Commander is entrusted whith Ministerial charge of Quaestor - Provincial Public Security Authority, giving powers such as those to permit public processions, or grant firearms licenses. * The Regional and Interprovincial Directorates of Public Rescue Service and Civil Defense, set up the command and direction of services. * The Provincial Directions of the Public Rescue Service established at provincial level are the operational arm of the Department of Public Aid. They are divided into Districts, Detachments and supervisory capacity. There are also departments and the Special Unit for special operations that require the use of specially trained staff and the help of special equipment or animals. Institutions under the Ministry of Interior Imperial Gendarmerie The Minister of the Interior directs the Imperial Gendarmerie, as military Corps with tasks of public security and public order management. The Commandant-General has the role of Deputy Head of the Department of Public Security. Imperial Fire Watch Corps The Imperial Fire Watch Corps is directly dependent on the Minister of the Interior, as a civil-ordered Service with responsibility for civil defence, emergency service and public fire prevention and fighting throughout the national territory. Prefect Corps The Prefect is an organ of the State, who can act as representatives of central government in the territorial jurisduction under the Ministry of the Interior or as managing figure in Security administrations and agencies. Public Security in Jinavia The organs of the State to which the law entrusts the task of maintaining order and public security, are under the Ministry of Interior and are divided into central and peripheral organs. Central Bodies The Minister of Interior The Interior Minister is "National Authority of Public Security" and is the responsible for law enforcement and public safety, areas in which also holds senior management and coordination of services tasks and activities of the police. He chairs the National Committee for Public Order and Public Security, as an advisory body on any matter relating to general law enforcement and public safety. Administration of Public Security The Minister to carry out its tasks in the field of Public Order and Public Security, the Administration makes use of public safety, which is made ??up of a civil administration organs / peripheral and central offices. It performs its functions through local authorities outside the Administration of Public Security (mayors). Department of Public Security The Department is established under the Public Security Administration and ensure the implementation of public policy and public security, as well as technical and operational coordination of the Gendarmerie. Peripheral bodies The Prefect The Prefect is the provincial public security authority. He has overall responsibility for public order and security in the province and oversee the implementation of directives issued in this matter. For these purposes, the Prefect must be promptly informed by the Quaestor has any bearing on what the public order and security in the province. He may require the intervention of the Armed Forces can also take in an emergency, and for serious public needs, the measures necessary to protect public order and public safety. The Quaestor The Quaestor is the provincial public security authority. He has the leadership, accountability and coordination, at technical and operational level, for services of public order and security: for that purposes he retains the use of Gendarmerie forces and other forces that may be placed at its disposal. It shall also review all assignments referred by the laws of its jurisdiction, as well as those delegated by the Prefect. The local authorities of Public Security Local public security authorities are: * Quaestor, in provincial capitals * Gendarmerie Officers in charge of Captaincies having competence in other municipalities. The Provincial Public Security Authorities seek the cooperation of local government and maintain relations with the mayors of municipalities. Eagle Palace The building hosting the Jinavian Ministry of Interior is set on the Tarpeian Rock, one of the several ones of Saint Basilsburg. It was built in 1801 on Prime Minister Jacopo Oriali’s initiative, who wanted it become a strategic centre of the executive power, where the authoritative offices of the Prime Minister and the Minister of the Interior were jointly represented. The final design was approved in 1845, with the exception of the Honour Stairway of the Presidency Palace, only partially completed and lacking in decorations. The Palace was officially inaugurated on 9th July 1847. Taking inspiration from Greek-Roman architecture, the architect adapted it to the style and sensibility of his own time. His aesthetic coherence in searching for a ‘new style’, while taking into account classical tradition, is to be regarded as his main artistic merit. The area chosen to build the new ministry was that commonly known as Bloody Camp, situated on the Tarpeian Rock. The palace has majestic external frontals corresponding to the internal wide spaces of courtyards linked by a complex and efficient network of roofed communicating galleries. It is worth mentioning the Official Staircase of the Palazzo degli Uffici (Palace of Offices), the Sala del Consiglio dei Ministri (Ministers’ Council Hall) and the entrance hall which opens on the staircase leading to the ‘noble floor’, enriched by prestigious wooden, marble and plaster decorations as well as by elegant glass insertions. The palace overlooks a Parade Ground adorned by lamps including pilasters decorated by excellent carvings and candelabra shaped like stylized baskets of acanthus. Since 1900 the Eagle Palace has been exclusively assigned to Ministry of Interior. Related voices * Jinavia * Government of Jinavia * Ministry of Popular Culture (Jinavia) * Local government of Jinavia * Jinavian Gendarmerie * Imperial Fire Watch Corps Category:Jinavia